Paralyze
by Sheiyuki
Summary: Hidup Byun Baekhyun awalnya damai dan tentram. Tetapi semua berubah ketika seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mengaku tunangannya! "Aku menyukaimu, Baekkie!" Bagaimana ini? "Bantu aku menyingkirkannya!" Chanyeol-Baekhyun fict. slight HunHan. Yaoi. RnR?/Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

_**Paralyze**_

_**Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja. :)**_

_**Story by Sheiyuki**_

_Hidup Byun Baekhyun awalnya damai dan tentram. Tetapi semua berubah ketika seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mengaku tunangannya! "Aku menyukaimu, Baekkie!" Bagaimana ini? "Bantu aku menyingkirkannya!"_

_**Chanyeol-Baekhyun fiction story.**_

_**slight HunHan**_

_**and other.**_

_**Warning : AU. Typos! Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Bahasa blasteran(?). Alur absurd.**_

_**Don't Like, Don't Read!**_

_**Happy Reading :D**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

KRIIIINGGG!

Namja berambut coklat gelap yang sedang berada dialam mimpi terganggu. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba meja nakas, mencari keberadaan jam weker dengan suara berisik itu. Setelah dapat, ia langsung mematikannya dan membantingnya ke kasur _queen size_ yang ia tiduri. Terlelap kembali dalam alam tidurnya.

DRRTT! DRRRTTT!

Namja bernama Byun Baekhyun itu mendesis. Ia menggeliat kecil sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi kepala. Beberapa detik kemudian, suara itu berhenti berbunyi membuat Baekhyun dengan tenang melanjutkan mimpinya.

DRRRTTT! DRRRTTT!

Ternyata ketenangan tidak berpihak pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun menyingkap selimut dan tangannya kembali meraba-raba meja nakas, mencari keberadaan _smartphone_nya. Bibirnya mulai menggerutu kesal. Menyumpah serapahi orang yang seenak dengkulnya membangunkannya lagi dari alam tidur. Tangannya mendapatkan benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu. Melihat layarnya sebentar dan dengan malas ia menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkan _smartphone_ itu ke telinganya.

"_Halo, Baekhyun?"_

Baekhyun menguap kecil dan mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk. "Ya, Eomma?"

"_Lho? Kok lemes gitu? Kan ini hari pertama kau masuk kuliah_." Ucapan dari Eomma dari seberang _smartphone_ membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Kuliah?" Baekhyun menoleh kearah jam wekernya di meja nakas, tetapi benda itu tak tampak di sana. Baekhyun bergerak mencari jam wekernya tanpa memperdulikan Eommanya yang berbicara dari _smartphone_nya yang telah ia letakkan di atas bantal.

"_Belum jam kuliah kan? Hehehe... Mianhae kalau Eomma mengganggu. Eomma Cuma mau bilang kalau tunanganmu sudah sampai di Seoul—"_

Ah. Ini dia! Baekhyun langsung mengambil jam weker yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tengah kasur. Ia menatap jam itu dan membulatkan matanya.

"—_Universitas kalian sama kok. Mungkin kalian akan bertemu nanti. Mianhae kalau Eomma belum bilang apa-apa tentang calon seme mu karena Eomma yakin kau akan langsung menolak tentang pertunangan ini—"_

7. 40 am. 20 menit lagi sebelum jam kampusnya dimulai.

Ia kesiangan!

"APAAAA?" teriak Baekhyun dan langsung berlari tunggang langgang menuju kamar mandi. Waktu perjalanannya dari apartemen ini menuju ke kampusnya menempuh waktu 10 menit—belum lagi terkena macetnya. Baekhyun melupakan _smartphone_nya yang masih tersambung dengan sang Eomma.

"_Mianhae, Baekhyun! Eomma bisa jelaskan!"_

"..."

"_Dia anak sahabat Eomma. Kami sudah berencana menjodohkan kalian setelah lulus SMA. Dia namja baik, kau pasti menyukainya!"_

"..."

"_Baekhyun?"_

"..."

"_Ehm, k-kau marah nak? Mianhae..."_

"..."

"_Nanti Eomma telepon lagi. Bye, sayang~"_

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sepertinya sang Eomma salah paham. Kekekeke~

**.**

**.**

**.**

"PERMISIIII! SAYA MAU LEWAT~!"

Teriakan melengking dan cempreng pake toa merambat hingga ke saraf pendengaran semua orang di trotoar. Mereka segera menyingkir ketika melihat seorang namja sedang ngebut berlari. Ketika Byun Baekhyun melintasi mereka, angin kuat menerpa tubuh mereka—bahkan ada yang sampai berputar ketika sedikit menyinggung bahu Baekhyun. Keadaan pepohonan sudah rontok, menyisakan dedaunan yang berterbangan kesana-kemari karena lajunya Baekhyun berlari.

Oke. Yang terakhir terlalu hiperbola.

Baekhyun mengatur nafasnya ketika sampai di gerbang kampus. Taksi yang ia tumpangi terjebak macet, membuatnya harus berlari sekuat tenaga melawan waktu. Jelas ia kecapekan sekarang.

"BAEK HYUNG!"

Bruk!

Baekhyun meringis kesal pada namja yang menubruknya disaat yang tidak tepat. Memeluknya erat sambil berdansa dengan gerakan asal. Terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

"YA! Lepaskan aku, bocah!"

Namja bernama Oh Sehun itu melepaskan pelukannya dan terkekeh pelan. Sedangkan Baekhyun melirik sinis sambil merapikan pakaiannya. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Aku jadian sama Luhan, Baek!" seru Sehun _over excited_.

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Baek', bocah?!" ketus Baekhyun nyolot. Sehun memajukan bibirnya sebal.

"Iya, iya. Maksudku hyung." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum kemenangan membuat Sehun mendengus. "Terserah. Tetapi aku serius! Aku jadian sama Luhan _baby sweety honey money cute very very much_!"

"Sejak kapan kau serius?"

"Aish! Aku benar-benar serius hyung!"

"Masa?"

"Suwer,"

"Jadi, kau kesini hanya untuk mengatakan itu?" Baekhyun memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dari atas kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Pakaian santai. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

"Oh, itu. Aku mau ke rumah teman. Sekolah kami sedang libur hari ini," Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kebetulan aku lewat kampusmu dan bertemu denganmu, jadi aku menemuimu sebentar dan memberi kabar ini." Baekhyun hanya mangut-mangut.

Oh Sehun adalah sepupu Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang memilih tinggal di sebuah apartement kecil—yang Eommanya sewakan untuknya—sendiri membuat namja berkulit putih itu sering mengunjunginya. Alasannya sih cuma main, tetapi ujung-ujungnya numpang makan, mandi, tidur. Dan disitu pula Sehun mengenal namja bernama Xi Luhan—tetangga yang tinggal tepat di depan apartement Baekhyun. Mantan kapten tim sepak bola pada masa SMAnya dan sekarang menjadi kekasih sepupunya.

"Selamat kalau begitu. Aku turut prihatin dengan Luhan yang mendapatkan namjachingu seorang bocah," dengus Baekhyun dan dihadiahi protesan Sehun.

Sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan sesuatu.

Ah! Ia kan hampir terlambat!

"_Oh eM Ji_! Aku terlambat!" Baekhyun segera berlari memasuki kampus, meninggalkan Sehun yang melongo melihat sepupunya yang gopoh itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang pegal. Ia mengerang kecil lalu menghela nafas. Sedari tadi ia hanya mendengarkan ceramahan dosen bersama teman barunya. Maklum, baru awal masuk kampus. Tidak mungkin kan langsung menjelaskan materi? Baekhyun menatap jam tangannya. Ia sudah bosan mendengar ocehan dosennya, apalagi ia hanya duduk saja tanpa melakukan apapun. Bisa-bisa mati kebosanan ia.

Teeeeet! Teeet!

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. Ia segera beranjak dari kursi setelah sang dosen keluar dari ruangannya. Baekhyun melangkah keluar menuju kantin kampus, mengisi perutnya dengan berbagai makanan lezat disana.

Ketika mencapai sisi ujung dinding, Baekhyun tidak berkonsentrasi pada jalan. Ia tidak menyadari bahwa ada orang yang berjalan dari arah berlawanan.

Bruk!

Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang ketika tertabrak—atau malah menabrak—sosok tinggi menjulang didepannya, menyebabkan bokongnya berciuman dengan lantai marmer cukup kuat. Namja mungil itu meringis kesakitan. _Kurang asem campur pahit! Nggak punya mata tuh orang yang nabrak!_—gerutu Baekhyun kesal.

"Mianhae!" namja itu mendekati Baekhyun dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Kekhawatiran tampak di permukaan wajahnya. Tubuhnya terlalu tinggi ketika berdiri membuat Baekhyun yang duduk mendongak untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Namja itu membulatkan matanya. "K-Kau Baekhyun kan?"

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. Darimana namja ini tahu namanya? Mereka kan tidak saling kenal. Baekhyun menerima uluran itu dan berdiri dengan perlahan. "Ne. Kau siapa?"

Namja itu gembira. Ia langsung memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat. "Akhirnya aku menemukanmu! Tenyata benar kata Eomma kalau kau kuliah disini! Hahahaha!"

Baekhyun terasa tercekik dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menepuk punggung lelaki tinggi itu. "S-Sesak,"

Mendengar desahan berat Baekhyun, namja itu melepas pelukannya dan menyengir ria. "Hai Baekkie!"

Setelah terlepas dari keadaan kritis—antara hidup dan mati, Baekhyun melotot kearah namja itu. "Kau ini siapa hah? Mau membuatku mati kekurangan oksigen?!"

"Ah... Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Namja itu tersenyum lebar. "Perkenalkan, aku Park Chanyeol. Tunanganmu." Sahutnya enteng dan memperlebar senyuman bodohnya. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun masih dalam proses _loading_.

Tunangan?

Aku?

Dia?!

"HAAAAHHH?!"

"Iya. Aku menyukaimu, Baekkie!" seru Chanyeol tersenyum bodoh. Baekhyun masih _shock_ mendengarnya. Ia segera menepis tangan Chanyeol.

"Kau gila!" Baekhyun langsung berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang heran melihatnya. Ia tidak menyangka ada peristiwa ini didalam hidupnya. Tunangan? Cih! Siapa yang dengan berani menunanginya begini? Apa lagi dengan namja yang memiliki senyum berlebihan itu! Bukan tipenya!

Sepertinya ia harus berbicara pada Eommanya nanti.

Chanyeol menatap kepergian Baekhyun. Ia hanya tersenyum dan memandang namja itu dengan tatapan lembut. Lalu melangkah pergi menuju ruangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun keluar dari taksi. Setelah menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang, ia menuju teras apartementnya dengan langkah diseret. Dipikirannya masih terbayang insiden pertemuannya dengan sang 'tunangan'. Luhan yang kebetulan bertemu Baekhyun di lobi mulai menyapa.

"Hai, Baekhyun." Sapa namja dengan wajah yang menipu umurnya itu. Baekhyun melirik.

"Ah, Luhan hyung." Baekhyun memaksa senyumannya. "Mau kemana?"

"Aku mau ke Cafe. Ada—eum..." Luhan terlihat ragu. "..kencan."

"Dengan si bocah itu kan?" celetuk Baekhyun, membuat Luhan agak terkejut. Pipinya sedikit merona.

"D-dia sudah beritahu ya?"

"Tentu. Dan hyung tidak lihat betapa bahagianya Sehun." Ujar Baekhyun sambil tertawa renyah. Luhan tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya," ucap Baekhyun. Luhan mengangguk dan mereka berpisah dengan arah berlawanan. Luhan menuju pintu luar dan Baekhyun menuju lift.

Setelah memasuki lift dan menekan tombol '3', lift itu naik keatas membawa Baekhyun menuju lantai tiga. Ketika lift berhenti, suara bel khas lift terdengar diiringi dengan terbukanya pintu lift. Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri koridor sepi dengan pintu-pintu yang berjejer rapi disamping kanan dan kirinya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai di sebuah pintu.

Pintu 210.

Apartement Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengeluarkan kunci apartemennya dan menusukkan kunci itu ke lubang kunci disana. Setelah memutar kunci, pintu itu terbuka. Baekhyun masuk lalu menutup pintu itu dan melepas sepatunya saat berada di genkan. Ia langsung menghempaskan bokongnya saat bertemu sofa, melemparkan tasnya kesembarang arah dan menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin disandaran sofa yang empuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, namun agak terusik dengan langkah kaki dari arah dapur.

"Hai, Baekkie!"

Merasa familiar dengan suara itu, Baekhyun tersentak dan terpaksa membuka matanya yang baru saja terpejam. Ia berdiri sambil memandang _horror_ namja di depannya. Namja itu tersenyum lebar, tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

Otomatis, hobi berteriak Baekhyun langsung kambuh.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

—_Pam! Pam! Pam!—_*backsound* Halooo~ :D

Ini fic pertama di fandom Screenplays, dengan pairing ChanBaek/BaekYeol. Nyerempet dikit HunHan. Ini hanya fict ringan yang saya buat disela kegiatan sibuk saya. Padahal tugas numpuk #tawarenyah Semoga suka. :3

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~

**Mind to review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Pulang dari kampus, Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya. Ia langsung menghempaskan bokongnya saat bertemu sofa, melemparkan tasnya kesembarang arah dan menyandarkan punggungnya senyaman mungkin disandaran sofa yang empuk. Ia memejamkan matanya, namun agak terusik dengan langkah kaki dari arah dapur.

"Hai, Baekkie!"

Merasa familiar dengan suara itu, Baekhyun tersentak dan terpaksa membuka matanya yang baru saja terpejam. Ia berdiri sambil memandang _horror_ namja di depannya. Namja itu tersenyum lebar, tidak peduli dengan Baekhyun yang merasa kepalanya berdenyut.

Otomatis, hobi berteriak Baekhyun langsung kambuh.

"PARK CHANYEOL!"

**.**

**..**

**.**

**Paralyze**

**Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan milik saya. Saya hanya pinjam karakternya saja. :)**

**Story by Sheiyuki**

Hidup Byun Baekhyun awalnya damai dan tentram. Tetapi semua berubah ketika seorang namja bernama Park Chanyeol mendekatinya dan mengaku tunangannya! "Aku menyukaimu, Baekkie!" Bagaimana ini? "Bantu aku menyingkirkannya!"

**Chanyeol-Baekhyun fiction story. **

**Slight HunHan**

**And other.**

**Warning : AU. Typos! Yaoi. BoyXBoy. Bahasa blasteran(?). Alur absurd.**

**Don't Like, Don't Read!**

**Happy Reading :D**

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

Ini mimpi buruk. Tolong siapapun, bangunkan Baekhyun sekarang.

Baekhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa kembali lalu menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Darimana kau masuk? Jangan bilang kau membobol pintunya." Ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyengir ria—oke, cengiran itu menyebalkan untuk Baekhyun. Namja bersuara bass itu merogoh saku celananya, mengambil sebuah benda dan memamerkan sebuah kunci dengan gantungan '210' disana.

"Eomma memberikannya padaku. " Jawab Chanyeol dan menggenggam kunci itu. Baekhyun menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Katamu 'Eomma'?" tanya Baekhyun. "Aku tidak kenal dengan Eommamu dan dia tidak punya kunci itu! Kau pasti menduplikat kunciku kan?" tuduh Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya. Ya, Baekhyun yakin namja ini diam-diam mengikutinya dan disaat ia lengah—_Bam!_—kuncinya diambil lalu dibuat salinannya dan dikembalikan lagi dengan cepat agar Baekhyun tidak curiga.

Hm... sedikit masuk akal. Tetapi selama ini kan, Baekhyun selalu membawa kunci apartemennya kemana-mana. Biasa setelah dipakai ia akan menyimpannya disaku celana. Baekhyun tidak pernah teledor saat menaruh kunci—karena jika hilang, ia harus membayar denda ke pengurus kunci—.

Dan setahu Baekhyun, yang memiliki kunci apartemen 210 ini hanya dia dan Eomma-nya—sebab Eomma lah yang menyewakan dan membayarkan biaya apartemen ini.

Jangan-jangan...!

"Menduplikat? Aku baru datang ke Seoul kemarin malam, Baekkie. Aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata kau tinggal disini. Dan masalah kunci, Eomma-mu yang memberikannya padaku." Jelas Chanyeol. Ia duduk disamping Baekhyun dan merangkul namja tersebut. "Kita akan tinggal bersama!" ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Oh...

Baekhyun terasa tercekik mendengarnya.

"Ini lelucon kan?!" Baekhyun secepat kilat berdiri dan rangkulan Chanyeol terlepas. Ia melesat menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Chanyeol di sofa sendirian. Saat melangkah, kakinya ia hentakkan keras di lantai marmer—berharap Chanyeol menyadari kekesalannya dan memilih pergi dari apartemennya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut.

Sepertinya ia terkena migrain.

Baekhyun memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintu itu. Menghasilkan suara '_BLAM_' yang menggema diseluruh sisi apartement ini. Ia menyadarkan punggungnya pada daun pintu dan memijat dahinya. Pusing akan Chanyeol dan masalah tunang-menunang ini. Mungkin semua ini ulah Eommanya.

Aish... Eomma harus menjelaskan semua ini!

Baekhyun meraba sakunya, mencari keberadaan _smartphone_nya. Tetapi nihil, benda itu tidak berada disakunya. Oh iya! _Smartphone_nya kan berada di tasnya. Omong-omong, kemana tas itu?

Astaga! Tasnya kan berada diluar. Dan jika ia keluar, berarti harus bertemu Chanyeol dong?

Tidak! Ia tidak ingin didekat Chanyeol dulu. Kalau ia didekat namja itu, bisa-bisa terjadi hal yang _iya-iya_ mengingat mereka hanya berdua di apartemen dengan status tunangan yang belum meyakinkan. Tetapi ia harus menelpon Eomma, minta penjelasan!

Baekhyun mulai galau memilih keluar dan mendapatkan _smartphone_nya untuk menelpon Eomma, atau tetap berdiam diri di kamar dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang tidak akan dijawab siapapun?

Oke. Keluar saja.

Baekhyun membuka pintu. Ia terpaku melihat Chanyeol berdiri tepat didepannya. Namja itu menatapnya polos.

"Ehehe... Baru saja aku ingin mengetuk pintu." Tutur Chanyeol dan menyerahkan sebuah tas selempang Baekhyun yang ia temui. "Tasmu tertinggal. Sebenarnya aku berpikir kau akan mengambilnya nanti, tetapi entah kenapa aku ingin mengambilkannya untukmu."

Baekhyun mendengus.

Alasan bodoh.

"Gomawo," Baekhyun segera merampas tas miliknya dari Chanyeol. Cepat-cepat ia meraih pintu dan menutupnya.

"Ne! Tak masalah!" terdengar sahutan dari Chanyeol, namun samar-samar. Itu berarti Chanyeol telah menjauhi pintu kamarnya.

Ah... sekarang Baekhyun bisa bernafas lega.

"Baekkie! Boleh aku meminta susu strawberrymu di lemari es?"

Apa?

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan bergegas membuka pintu. Melemparkan tasnya ke kasur, lalu berlari menyelamatkan sang pacar tercinta (susu strawberry).

"YA! JANGAN SENTUH BENDA ITU!"

Eomma dimohon tunggu sejenak. Byun Baekhyun sekarang ada urusan dengan Park Chanyeol—namja dengan sejuta senyuman yang mengaku-ngaku tunangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmmh~ Ternyata keahlian memasakmu tambah mantap, Key."

Byun Kibum—atau panggilannya Key tersenyum kecil menatap sahabatnya yang sedang menyerup cangkir berisi teh hangat. "Itu hanya teh, Taemin. Jangan berlebihan,"

"Aku serius," Taemin menyangkal. "masakanmu yang terhebat! Itulah sebabnya Onew memilihmu."

"Supaya bisa menyuruhku memasak _fried chicken_ begitu?" dengus Key membuat Taemin tertawa.

Mereka kini berada di teras rumah keluarga Byun, menikmati waktu bersantai mereka. Key adalah Eomma dari Byun Baekhyun. Ia seorang koki disebuah restaurant yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya. Suaminya bernama Byun Jinki—panggilannya Onew—yang bekerja sebagai seorang polisi negara. Menu andalan Key di rumah adalah ayam goreng—makanan kesukaan sang suami tercinta.

Sedangkan Park Taemin adalah Eomma dari Park Chanyeol. Ia seorang desainer disebuah butik terkenal miliknya. Suaminya bernama Park Minho bekerja sebagai CEO di perusahaan keluarga Park. Dan sekarang sang anak kesayangan mereka—Park Chanyeol sedang kuliah pada jurusan bisnis, untuk menjadi penerus sang Ayah suatu saat nanti.

RINGGG! RINGGG!

Key beralih menatap _smartphone_nya yang tergeletak diatas meja. Diraihnya benda komunikasi itu dan melihat layarnya. Ia terdiam sejenak setelah melihat siapa yang menelpon lalu melirik Taemin. Taemin hanya membalas lirik sambil meminum teh hangat buatan Key. Key menghela nafas sejenak sebelum menjawab telepon itu.

"Halo Baekhyun—"

"_EOOOOMMMAAAAAAAA—"_ Key langsung menjauhkan _smartphone_nya dari telinga agar tidak mengalami kerusakan dalam pendengarannya. Dapat ia lihat Taemin sedang cekikikan disampingnya. Key mencibir kesal lalu mendekatkan _smartphone_ itu kembali setelah suara toa Baekhyun tak terdengar.

"Ada apa sih teriak-teriak begitu? Kamu kira kita lagi bicara di pasar ikan?" Key men-_loadspaker_ _smartphone_nya agar Taemin juga bisa mendengar pembicaraannya dengan sang anak. Ia meletakkan kembali _smartphone_ itu diatas meja.

"_Argh! Eomma gak tahu Baekhyun lagi kesal? Apa maksudnya Eomma? Apa maksud semua itu?!"_

Key mengernyit bingung—begitu pula Taemin. Mereka saling pandang. "Maksud apa?"

"_Kenapa ada manusia itu di apartemenku? Dan kenapa Eomma memberikan kunci apartemenku? Lalu apa maksudnya dengan tunangaaann!?"_

Key akhirnya mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Baekhyun. "Oh! Kau sudah bertemu dengannya ya? Bagaimana? Dia namja baik kan?"

"_...iya sih. Tapi agak bodoh," _Key menoleh kearah Taemin dan memberi tatapan '_mian-perkataannya-terlalu-jujur'_. Taemin mengangguk santai—seolah setuju dengan perkataan Baekhyun. _"Tetapi tetap saja! Aku nggak setuju dengan pertunangan ini!"_

Raut wajah Taemin agak berubah. Ia menjadi terlihat sedikit khawatir—dan Key paham alasannya. "Mianhae Baekhyun. Kau tidak bisa menolak pertunangan ini,"

"_WAEEE?!"_

"Karena Eomma sudah berjanji pada sahabat Eomma untuk mempertunangkan anak kami—kau dan Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol menyukaimu. Kau ingin menyakitinya?"

Hening sejenak—membuat Key mengernyit heran. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun terdiam ditengah argumennya.

"_T-tapi ini pemaksaan! Aku tidak menyukainya Eomma. Eomma tidak bisa lakukan ini padaku. Eomma harus membatalkan pertunangan ini!"_

Key menjilat bibirnya sekilas, mencari akal—licik—agar Baekhyun mau menerima pertunangan itu dengan lapang dada. "Mianhae. Eomma tidak bisa. Selain dosa karena melanggar janji, akan ada sanksi lain yang terjadi padamu jika kau menolak pertunangan ini."

"_Sanksi apaan?"_

Key berpikir sejenak. "Kau akan terlilit hutang dengan keluarga Park—dan tidak ada ayam goreng _ala_ Eomma." Key agak terkekeh dengan kata terakhir. Ancaman dengan kata terakhir itu hanya berlaku pada Onew. Tetapi Key tahu pasti, jika berhubungan dengan 'hutang' Baekhyun akan menghindarinya.

"_YAA! APA-APAAN ITU!"_

"Kalau begitu terima, oke? Bye, sayang~ titip salam untuk tunanganmu." Key segera menekan tombol merah untuk memutuskan hubungan komunikasi dengan anaknya. Ia menatap Taemin dan tersenyum cerah.

"Kau berlebihan, Key." Tutur Taemin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Key menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi jati itu.

"Yah~ tidak apalah. Ini juga karena tujuan kita untuk menjadi keluarga, Taemin. Kita harus menjadi keluarga! Lagipula aku merasa senang memiliki menantu seperti Chanyeol." Sahut Key tenang. Taemin tersenyum menawan.

"Kau tahu?" Taemin menerawang ke halaman depan rumah Key. "Saat aku mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan ditunangkan dengan Baekhyun, ia terlihat gembira dan langsung menyetujuinya tanpa berpikir dahulu. Tatapan matanya seperti seseorang yang jatuh cinta saat kuperlihatkan foto Baekhyun." Taemin mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Key. "Lalu kau mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa Baekhyun menerimanya—padahal Baekhyun tak tahu apapun tentang ini. Aku menjadi tidak tega pada Chanyeol jika Baekhyun keras kepala membatalkan pertunangan ini."

"Mianhae. Jika Baekhyun benar-benar bersikeras membatalkannya, terpaksa kita terima." kata Key, kemudian menatap Taemin dengan optimis. "Tetapi aku yakin Baekhyun menerimanya nanti," Taemin tersenyum singkat.

"Berdoa saja..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tut. Tut. Tut.

"YAAAA! EOMMA!" Baekhyun menggeram kesal saat mendengar nada panggil terputus. Ia memasukkan _smartphone_nya kedalam saku dengan perasaan kesal. Seenaknya saja Eommanya bertindak begini.

Baekhyun menatap langit dari bawah pohon rindang. Baekhyun kini berada di taman apartemen. Ia tahu, menelpon Eommanya di tempat ini akan mengganggu beberapa penghuni apartemen yang sedang mencari udara segar disini. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak peduli. Yang penting, uneg-unegnya sudah tersampaikan. Walau tujuan utamanya untuk membatalkan pertunangan tidak berhasil.

Baekhyun berpikir keras. Ia harus punya akal untuk menendang Chanyeol dari apartemen lalu membatalkan pertunangan. Niatnya, ia ingin sekali langsung bilang pada Chanyeol bahwa ia tidak setuju. Tetapi ia merasakan perasaan aneh setelah mendengar perkataan Eommanya.

—_Dan Chanyeol menyukaimu. Kau ingin menyakitinya?—_

Entah kenapa mendengarnya membuat Baekhyun terdiam sesaat.

Mungkin ia tidak tega.

Ya, mungkin.

Jadi harus bagaimana?

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Sebenarnya sih ia ada ide untuk membuat Chanyeol berpikir membatalkan pertunangan ini. Tetapi ia membutuhkan satu orang untuk membantunya menjalankan rencananya.

Aha! Baekhyun tahu siapa yang bisa diminta bantuan!

Baekhyun segera pergi dari taman dan melangkah menuju bangunan apartemen. Ia memasukinya dan berlari menuju lift lalu menekan tombol '3'.

Ting!

Baekhyun keluar dari lift dengan langkah dipercepat. Ia berhenti saat berada didepan pintu 210–apartemennya. Tetapi bukan itu tujuannya sekarang. Melainkan pintu didepan apartemennya.

Pintu 211

Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan mengetuk pintu itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Baekhyun menunggu beberapa detik sampai pintu terbuka. Terlihatlah seorang Xi Luhan berdiri dengan setelan pakaian santai. Namja yang lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum imut. "Ada apa Baekhyun?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Luhan, Baekhyun segera mendorong Luhan masuk kembali dan menyelonong masuk. Ia menutup pintu apartemen Luhan lalu menghela nafas. Luhan melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Ada ap—"

"Hyung..." Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan _puppy eyes_. "Bantu aku!"

Eh?

Luhan berkedip. "Bantu apa?"

Baekhyun mengulum bibir atasnya lalu berkata, "Begini. Didalam apartemenku ada namja yang katanya tunanganku—"

"APAA?" Luhan melebarkan matanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Baekhyun menutup telinganya agar tidak mengalami kerusakan telinga akibat suara Luhan yang nyaring—tetapi tidak toa. "Kau serius?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. "I-Ini bukan kemauanku hyung. Eommaku yang menunangkanku tanpa persetujuan dariku. Eomma juga bilang kalau namja itu menyukaiku—tetapi aku tidak! Jadi aku kesini untuk meminta bantuan untuk menyingkirkan dia,"

"Jadi kau dipaksa?" Baekhyun mengangguk, minta pembelaan dari kekasih Oh Sehun ini. Luhan mangut-mangut. "Kenapa tidak langsung bilang pada tunanganmu bahwa kau tidak setuju?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Ia sedikit menunduk. "A-aku sedikit tidak tega," cicitnya. Yeah, _sedikit_.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Baiklah. Aku akan membantumu," putus Luhan membuat wajah Baekhyun berseri-seri. "jadi, apa kau punya rencana?"

"Ada!" spontan Baekhyun menjawab. Ia memberi isyarat untuk Luhan agar mendekatkan telinganya. Luhan mendekat dan mendengar bisikan Baekhyun.

_Psst... Psst..._

Luhan berpikir sejenak setelah Baekhyun selesai membisikkan rencananya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya." Sahut Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Ia tidak sabar menunggu hari itu. Semoga rencananya lancar.

Ya, semoga saja.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hah.

Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Baekhyun menghela nafas. Tangannya bergerak membersihkan piring dengan spon. Ia dan Chanyeol telah makan malam—dengan suasana canggung menurut Baekhyun. Menu makan tadi adalah nasi goreng _ala_ Baekhyun, menyisakan beberapa piring dan gelas kotor yang sedang Baekhyun cuci di _kitchen sink_.

Hah...

Lagi, Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. Pikirannya teringat kembali dengan perkataan Eommanya yang semakin membuatnya pusing—apalagi dengan sanksi 'terlilit hutang' dan 'tidak ada ayam goreng'.

Sanksi 'tidak ada ayam goreng' sih tidak masalah, yang bermasalah tentang itu hanya Appanya. Tetapi kalau sesuatu bernama 'hutang'? Semua orang pasti mempermasalahkannya. Mana mau Baekhyun memberikan uangnya untuk membayar hutang ke keluarga Park. Meminjam uang saja tidak, masa bayar?! Tetapi sesaat kemudian, ia tersenyum membayangkan segala imajinasi tentang rencananya bersama Luhan nanti. Baekhyun rasa, rencananya akan berjalan mulus—semulus kulit Sehun.

"Mau kubantu?"

Sekujur tubuh Baekhyun merinding ketika sepasang tangan kekar itu memeluk pinggangnya dan meletakkan dagunya di bahu Baekhyun. Baekhyun berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari pemilik tangan itu. Sayangnya, tangan kekar itu mengurung tubuhnya dalam dekapan namja tinggi itu.

"L-Lepaskan aku, Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ia dipeluk dari belakang seperti ini. Apalagi ditambah hembusan nafas Chanyeol yang menerpa halus kulit bahunya. Bikin bulu kuduk Baekhyun berdisko ria.

"Tidak," cetus Chanyeol sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke kepala Baekhyun dengan perasaan nyaman. Baekhyun semakin gelagapan.

"T-tapi aku harus mencuci semua piring ini. Aku tidak bisa bergerak leluasa kalau begini," modus Baekhyun. Padahal alasan utamanya agar bisa membuat Chanyeol menjauh darinya.

"Baiklah." Chanyeol akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan pelukannya pada Baekhyun—sekarang Baekhyun dapat bernafas lega lho!—. Chanyeol bergeser kesamping Baekhyun dan memandang kearah tumpukan beberapa peralatan masak yang tengah dicuci Baekhyun di _kitchen sink_. "Apa mau kubantu?"

"T-tidak perlu," tolak Baekhyun dan melanjutkan aktivitasnya tanpa ingin memandang Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggembungkan pipinya.

"Begitu ya." Gumam Chanyeol lesu. "Oh iya! Omong-omong, aku tidur dimana?"

SIINNG~

Hening. Gerakan Baekhyun juga berhenti. Chanyeol masih menatapnya dengan _innocent_. Baekhyun bahkan lupa memikirkan itu—ia keasyikan memikirkan masalahnya sendiri—. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kamar di apartemennya hanya satu, dan itu kamar Baekhyun satu-satunya.

Berarti ia harus berbagi ranjang dengan Chanyeol?

_Dafuq_.

Baru juga tunangan, sudah main adegan ranjang.

**EH?**

Baekhyun menghilangkan bayangan mesumnya itu. Ia membasahi bibirnya sejenak—Chanyeol melihatnya tanpa berkedip untuk _scene_ ini—lalu menjawab dengan ragu sambil melirik Chanyeol. "Di kamarku..." Sejujurnya sih ia mau bilang '_Di kolong jembatan sono!_' tetapi mulutnya tidak bereaksi sesuai kehendaknya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. "Sip!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ngorkkk... Ngorkkkk..._

**ARGHHH!**—jerit Baekhyun dalam hati sambil menutupi telinganya. Ia kesal karena tidak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia berbagi ranjang dengan Chanyeol, lalu terlelap menuju alam mimpi. Ia kira semua akan baik-baik saja—karena Chanyeol tidak berbuat _anu-anu_ padanya. Tetapi ternyata...

_Ngorkkk... Ngorrkk..._

...Chanyeol tidur mendengkur! Mana nyaring pake toa lagi tuh! Baekhyun frustasi setengah mati. Ingin rasanya ia menutup wajah Chanyeol dengan bantal agar suara dengkurannya teredam—dan menjadi kasus pembunuhan setelahnya.

Intinya Baekhyun kesal!

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dan terpaksa membuka kembali matanya yang terlihat lelah. Wajahnya sudah menampakkan _badmood_ luar biasa. Sekarang sudah melewati tengah malam—dan selama memejamkan mata, Baekhyun dalam kondisi setengah sadar—. Tidurnya tidak nyenyak! Ia memandang sinis Chanyeol yang sudah senantiasa merantau di alam mimpi.

_Shit_.

Bikin Baekhyun iri saja.

"Chanyeol..." panggil Baekhyun pelan dengan suara berat. Ia menepuk pelan lengan namja itu. Tujuannya untuk memberitahu Chanyeol agar tidak mendengkur. Tetapi bukannya terbangun, suara dengkuran Chanyeol malah meninggi. Mungkin semakin nyenyak memasuki alam bawah sadarnya.

_Fak_ lah.

Baekhyun merengut kesal. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya yang sudah lelah lagi dan mencoba terlelap meski dihiasi oleh _backsound_ dengkuran Chanyeol.

Berdoa saja mimpimu indah, Byun Baekhyun.

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

Apa ini... *nunjuk layar laptop* Au ah, gelap. XD

Akhirnya bisa update chapter 2 juga. _Readers_ senang, saya juga senang! Berhubung saya punya banyak waktu luang, pembuatannya lebih cepat dan update pun tidak lama. :D Masalah fict ini—yah, saya tahu, ada beberapa hal yang agak abnormal. Tetapi kesampingkan saja semua itu. Ini hanya cerita khayalan hasil imajinasi. Hanya bersifat menghibur—walau gak lucu. :3

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak~ readers yang baik hati pasti review kan? :) *makan _fried chicken_ bareng Onew*

**Mind to review?**


End file.
